Marching bands and other performing arts groups often have drummers who play various drums carried by the drummers. In addition to the sounds produced by the drums, the drummers often march in various formations to create a visual effect that adds another dimension to the musical performance. However, the drums used in such performances generally have not included a suitable lighting feature.